The Story of Sky
by ItzStoryTyme
Summary: Sonic and Tails find a female hedgehog buried out in the forrest.Sonic and her become a LITTLE too close,but what happens when Robotnik tries to destroy her to get to Sonic? Chapter 15 is up RR!
1. Family lost

Chapter 1  
  
Somewhere in a Forrest-  
  
A Momma hedgehog was feeding her baby,when a loud gun shot was heard.The father ran in  
  
to see if his family was alright.  
  
"We have to get out of here"He said in his lowest tone."It's not safe here!".  
  
The Momma quickly picked up the baby as they ran to the window.There were hunters,looking  
  
for animals.They had those breathing masks,and carried cages and sacks with them.  
  
"We must go before they catch us".  
  
The mother cuddled with the baby,feeling happy that they will be safe."Don't worry little one,  
  
Daddy is going to protect us".  
  
When the close was clear,the father opened the wooden door."Let's go hun!".She carried the  
  
baby with her out to the door.The men were still around and landed traps on the ground.  
  
The mother looked around and didn't see the father.She gasped to see how he was trapped in  
  
those traps.One of the hunters put him in one of the cages,and walked off.  
  
Suddenly,the mother screamed seeing one trap in front of her."Oh noo!".It was too dark to see how to get around.  
  
Then she realized what had to happen.The baby was still asleep in her arms with a smile.  
  
She quickly hid her baby behind a bush and went to her safety.There was a squeal near a tree  
  
and the men heard where it was coming from.  
  
A small rabbit officer ran by and picked her up."Where did you come from?"He asked,as she began to cry.  
  
The officer reconized the baby.It was the daughter of Faye and Frank AcornHill.Her parents had to give her up for her own safety.  
  
"Let's see if we can keep you anywhere"He said as he held her,walking to the police sation.  
  
*16 years later*  
  
Sonic streched at his doorway of the house in the planet Mobius."Nothing good like a good strech on a Friday morning!".  
  
He looked to the left and saw his best friend,Knuckles,walk up."Morning bud!".  
  
"Morning yourself"Sonic replied with a mumble with a small strech again."You ready for the start of winter?".  
  
"Nahhhh.."Knuckles said holding a hand up."You know what the cold air does to me.It's still nice out anyway".  
  
"Not for long"Sonic replied with a small shrug."I'm staying in MY home,staying warm".  
  
"Didn't you promise Tails to take him out exploring?"Knuckles reminded as Sonic froze from his tracks.  
  
"Oh yeah.."Sonic sighed turning around."Might as well go get him..".  
  
"I'll stick around the weather"Knuckles yelled to Sonic as he went to get Tails for the day.  
  
Sonic knocked on Tail's room door with his foot tapping the floor."Yo Tails! You ready already!?".  
  
Tails opened his bedroom door with a eyebrow raised."Alright alright,keep your shirt on!".  
  
"What!?"Sonic asked with a face."I don't wear any shirts! Neither does no one else!".  
  
"Then keep your shoes on"Tails shrugged and walked out of the house.  
  
Sonic laughed on the way out.'That little fox is a good buddy'he thought as he followed Tails into the forrest.  
  
A/N:So what do you think will happen? 


	2. The awaken awaits

Chapter 2  
  
Sonic and Tails walked through the forrest enjoying the fresh air."It's a little too quiet for our home to be this way..".  
  
"What do you mean Sonic?"Tails asked.  
  
"I feel like there's something going on here"Sonic said softly looking around himself."Stay here,I'll take a look".  
  
Tails watched as Sonic went to the left to see what the feeling was.Sonic meanwhile,stepped into deeper of the forrest.  
  
He felt like he stepped on something,and realized it seemed like there was a hole buried.Sonic digged the hole,and gasped.  
  
It was a female,yellow-blondish hedgehog that looked about 16.Her hair was messy,but it was in a cute high poney tail.  
  
"TAILS!"Sonic called."OVER HERE!".  
  
Tails peeked in the same way Sonic entered,and walked up to see what he called for."What is it?".  
  
"Look what I found"Sonic said brushing some dirt off the teenager."It's a hedgehog!".  
  
"Oooh.."Tails awed admiring the way she looked like."Where did she come from?".  
  
"I don't know"Sonic replied shaking his head."She doesn't look dead,let's take her to my Uncle".  
  
Sonic picked her up and Tails followed on the way.  
  
********  
  
Uncle Chuck put on his glasses as Rouge came in the see what was going on.Amy and Knuckles were sitting on chairs with Sonic.  
  
"Well...she seems alright"Uncle Chuck said taking off his gloves."She's way too skinny,she probaly hasn't ate in weeks".  
  
"What do we do now?"Sonic asked.  
  
"Just wait till she wakes up"Uncle Chuck replied opening his office door."We can learn more about her in the morning".  
  
When Uncle Chuck left the office,Knuckle went to the girl."She does have a pulse".  
  
Tails opened the door,and entered in."I heard about what happened,what's going on?"  
  
.  
  
"Hey"Sonic greeted."Uncle Chuck says she's fine,but she needs to wake up.Did you find anything else?".  
  
"No..No clues"Tails said closing the door.He yawned and streched."Anyone else tired?".  
  
"It's getting really late"Amy said looking at her watch."I'm going to bed,night everyone".  
  
"Night Amy"Rouge said as Amy waved before she left."Sonic,she's a real nice girl,why don'tcha like her?".  
  
Knuckles laughed as Sonic rolled his eyes."Like that will ever happen.."He said.  
  
"Are you coming Sonic?"Knuckles asked as everyone headed."You must need sleep too,ya know".  
  
Sonic looked at the hedgehog one more time before looking at Knuckles."Nah..I'll keep her company.I'm staying here over night".  
  
"Are you sure?"Tails asked as Sonic nodded."Alright...see you in the morning Sonic".  
  
Hours later,Sonic was woken up by a knock on the door.He looked up and saw Shadow walk in the office.  
  
"Everything alright?"Shadow asked sitting next to Sonic."She seems helpless".Sonic sighed as he looked at the female.  
  
She did look helpless.There was a small cast wrapped around her wrist since it was broken.  
  
"Heh"Sonic chuckled a bit with his chin resting on his fists."You're right,she does.I wonder what her life is like.I never saw her before".  
  
"She could be one of us"Shadow replied."All we need to do is train her,and she'll be good as new".  
  
"You're not trying anything are ya?". ******  
  
The next morning,Uncle Chuck walked in his office.He smiled as he saw Sonic and Shadow sleeping on the floor.  
  
"Hehehe..Sonic! Shadow!"Uncle Chuck chuckled to wake them up."Rise and shine!".  
  
Sonic opened one eye as Shadow yawned standing up."Is she awake yet?"Sonic asked as Shadow looked at her.  
  
"Nope".  
  
"Awww.."Sonic groaned with disapointment kicking the side of the metal."Now we'll never find out who she is".  
  
"I actully have some clues from Nicole"Uncle Chuck replied."Her name is Sky AcornHill.Her mother and father were killed from hunters who lurked in her neighborhood".  
  
"How did that happen?"Shadow asked.  
  
"I do not know"Uncle Chuck said shaking his head."We have to ask her,to find out".  
  
Suddenly,the female light hedgehog very slowly opened her eyes feeling weak.Sonic gasped looking at her eyes.They were bright dark blue like crystals.  
  
"Hey! She's awake!"Shadow whispered to Uncle Chuck as he turned around.The female groaned as she sat up.  
  
"Where..am I??"She asked feeling her forhead."Ouch..". ****  
  
A/N:Soooo that's chapter 2! R/R! 


	3. Where am I?

Chapter 3  
  
"Uh....hey! You okay!?",Sonic asked nervously walking over to the bed."You were knocked out..".  
  
The female hedgehog gasped and tried to hide."Stay away! Don't take me no where!".  
  
Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and back to the hedgehog."No...we're not going to hurt you".  
  
"Yeah,the name's Shadow! At you're service!",Shadow exclaimed happily handing out a hand to her.  
  
The female hedgehog gave him a look and looked nervous."whatever! Just stay away!".  
  
"No really..",Sonic said softly."My name's Sonic,and that's Shadow.Me and my buddy found ya in the woods..buried out there.How long were you like that?".  
  
She sighed as she played with her long red hair."I dunno...I can't remember.All I remember is being dropped off a bush somewhere when I was 8".  
  
Uncle Chuck took a moment to think."So,you're about 15 now.Tell me,is your name Sky AcornHill?".  
  
The hedgehog smiled with a small nod."Yeah...My dad was a squirrel and my mom was a hedgehog".  
  
"So in other words...her parents are?,"Shadow whispered to Sonic.Sonic nodded in reply.Her parents were dead.  
  
"Do you remember anything in the past?".  
  
"Wood Hunters killed my parents when I was a baby.A police officer took me to a orphanage and no one really liked me much.I remember one day almost near my 8th birthday,they just took me out and left me lying there.They always hit me..I guess I froze to death untill you found me".  
  
"Good thing I did",Sonic said with a relief sigh."Say Sky...you have anywhere to go at all?".  
  
Sky shook her head slowly."No..I'm homeless since the hunters took over my neighborhood".  
  
Shadow pounded one fist over one palm of his hand."That settles it,you can stay here! We have everything you need".  
  
"Yeah!",Sonic replied with a nod."There's many nice people around,and we do have a big Island.Whadda say?".  
  
Sky smiled as she began to think.'A new home?'she thought.'Man..I miss my mommy and daddy'.  
  
"I'd love to".  
  
"GREEEAT!",Sonic and Shadow both said jumping up and down."There comes another female member!".  
  
"What?"Sky asked."New member?".  
  
"We can train you to be a freedam fighter Sky"Sonic explained sitting up on the bed."You'll be perfect! Once you recover,you'll be full of energy and I can train you".  
  
Sky smiled."Really? You would do that?".  
  
"No sweat!", Sonic exclaimed holding up a hand."Just worry about recovering first,in the meantime,wanna meet everyone else?".  
  
Sonic helped Sky get off the bed,and she followed him out of the office.As she would walk around,she would hold her wrist that was wrapped up.  
  
Tails sniffed a flower and noticed Sonic coming up with Sky."Hello!!".  
  
"Tails,this is Sky"Sonic said introducing her."Sky,this is one of my best bud,Tails".Sky let out a hand and Tails shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet ya Tails".  
  
"Likewise Sky",Tails replied after letting her hand go."I really like your name".  
  
"Thanks,I like yours too".  
  
"Isn't her name pretty Sonic?"Tails asked looking over at Sonic.Sonic snapped out of a daze and turned to them.  
  
"Y-yeah...real pretty"Sonic replied as Sky looked at some trees."Hey,I want you to meet another one of my best friends,Knuckles".  
  
"I saw him over at the dock"Tails said pointing to the way to the dock."Nice meeting you Sky,welcome to the gang".  
  
"Thanks Tails,have a nice day,"Sky replied with a small wave and walking with Sonic."Cute kid..I'd loved to stick around".  
  
"You have a lot to see",Sonic said as they walked to the dock."Hey Knuckles! She's here!".  
  
Knuckles turned around from looking out in the water and smiled."Hey,I'm Knuckles".  
  
"Sky AcornHill",Sky replied shaking Knuckle's hand."Wow...the river looks so peaceful".Knuckles nodded looking out to the river.  
  
"Even at night",He replied."How about tonight,we can have night out special announcing about Sky's coming?".  
  
"Great Idea! We can have a camp fire and everything!",Sonic said looking at Sky."Would you like that?".  
  
"I guess"Sky replied with a small shrug."You guys really don't have to do this".  
  
"Sky,This is a big deal",Knuckles said."We had a Princess named Sally,and she was amazing-".His comments got caught when he looked at Sonic.  
  
"What's wrong Sonic?",Sky asked looking at his face."Are you alright?".Sonic sighed as he looked down at the ground,shuffling his shoe on the ground.  
  
"She was my girlfriend...She got killed fighting Dr.Robotnik"Sonic replied mumbling."Her father took her body,and now we hardly see them ever again".  
  
"But thanks to Rose",Knuckles said with a smile."We fell through,and now we found you!".  
  
"Whose Dr.Robotnik?"Sky asked confused on who it was.'I hope it's not TOO dangerous'she thought.  
  
"You don't wanna know"Knuckles replied,putting a hand on her back leading her to get started to recover. *  
  
A/N:So anywho,how do you guys like this? Thanks for the reviews,I'm in the Sonic mood this week.  
  
Did you guys hear about Sonic X? I am so siked for that! Does Sonic like Sky? What about Knuckles? 


	4. Sonic and Sky

Chapter 4  
  
After the party,Sky decided to take a walk on her own.Everyone was talking and how excited they were about her joining the new gang.  
  
She was happy,that she had a new home with new friends.Sonic has become one of her friends already.  
  
Knuckles flirted with her once in a while,but not while Rouge was around.Don't get her wrong,she liked Knuckles too.  
  
She sat on the dock, watching the moon over the water.Then,she laid on her stomach,and grabbed a stick from the tree next to her.  
  
Sky wished her life was more perfect as she twirled the stick around in the river.Her mother was her best friend.Her Father was like her body guard whenever trouble lerked in the woods.  
  
She wondered if Sonic meant to have her stay with his friends.What if they wanted her only to take Princess Sally's place?  
  
Just as she was going to fall asleep,a voice woke her up from her thoughts."YO! Sky!".Sky gasped and sat up to look at him.  
  
"Hey Sonic",Sky said fixing her hair."What are you doing here?".  
  
"Just checking on you",Sonic replied with a small shrug."Enjoying yourself here?".  
  
"I'm fine"Sky said as they walked around."Where is everyone?".  
  
"There still partying out there",He replied with a chuckle pointing to the area where everyone was  
  
Sky continued to walk with him and noticed how close their arms were from each others."Oh..well..my wrist is getting better,So I'll probaly be fighting soon?".  
  
"My Uncle said he'll check on your wrist tommrow morning",Sonic replied."Maybe I'll train you tomrrow then".  
  
"Are you sure?"Sky asked kinda nervous."Maybe I wouldn't be ready..".  
  
"Sky,you haven't even started",Sonic replied putting a hand on her shoulders."I promise,everything will work out.Why are you denying everything I say?".  
  
Sky looked down with a sad sigh."Sonic,I'm sorry...I've always been like this.Maybe I just need a good night sleep".  
  
"Yeah,"Sonic nodded slowly still having his hand on her shoulder."I think so too.Let me walk you to you're hut".  
  
Sky and Sonic walked to get back to their huts."Thanks Sonic".  
  
"No problem....Sky Rocket". *~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~*~  
  
Meanwhile,at Robotnik's lab,Snivley was typing on the computer.  
  
Dr.Robotnik was sitting in his chair,watching Sonic and Sky say goodnight.He watched as Sonic gave her a small hug and walked out of the hut.  
  
"Hmmmm...new hedgehog.."He said in his deep evil tone."Well,I got rid of the Princessssssss....now..I can get rid of the new freedom fighter!!".  
  
Dr.Robotnik laughed again as he watched Sky get in bed."Sonic seems very careful....maybe I should send a message to her for a invatation". ------  
  
Sonic walked down the huts and saw Knuckles."Whatcha doing up bud?".Knuckles looked at Sonic with a laugh.  
  
"I'm sensing a new friendship"Knuckles said putting tools away in a box from fixing a door.  
  
"Yeah,isn't Sky great?",Sonic asked excitedly."She is denfentently a new comer!".  
  
"I meant a close friendship"Knuckles said leaning on one wall."I saw what happened at the dock!".  
  
"Jealous?",Sonic asked crossing his arms with a smile."Just to tell you,me and Sky are ONLY friends.I think she's nice".  
  
"And pretty?".  
  
"..................Well...........yeah I guess she is".  
  
"The way she's always shhhhhhhy...all the time?",Knuckles teased again."And I'm not jealous,me and Rouge are serious".  
  
"You sure don't act like it Knucks!",Sonic said following him as he carried the tools."And I don't LIKE SKY!!!!".  
  
Knuckles put down the tool box,and tapped his foot with his arms folded."Alright....maybe a little,but she's just a friend".  
  
Knuckles opened the door to his hut."Not for long I think...see you tomrrow".He closed the door,leaving a confused feeling Sonic.  
  
"What just happened?",Sonic asked outloud walking to his hut. ~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~  
  
The next morning,Sky was still sleeping in her bed.Sonic opened the door and saw Sky still asleep.  
  
"Hey Sky! Waaaake up Valentine! Rise and Shine!".  
  
Sky groaned as she turned over in the covers."Not now Sonic....just 15 more minutes..".  
  
Sonic walked over to her bed."Nope! Training starts right now girl!".Sky raised her head up and showed her tired face.  
  
"Alright...I'm up..".  
  
"Meet ya outside".Sonic walked of out Sky's hut and closed the door.He smelt the fresh air and sighed.  
  
"Wow...great day for Sky's training",Sonic said."Knuckles is so crazy for saying I like her.How could I?".  
  
Just then,Sky came out of her hut wearing the same outfit.Her hair was down very well brushed."I'm ready".  
  
'Maybe that's how'Sonic thought,as she walked up to him."Alright,Let me tell you about swinging around".  
  
"I'm a squirrel/hedgehog Sonic",Sky said."I think I know how to swing".Sonic and her went to the dock,where a rope was around.  
  
"Well show me then"Sonic said as Sky grabbed the rope.Sky jumped and swung over the river.She made it over to the other side."GREAT JOB!".  
  
Sky held a thumbs up and swung over the dock again."I told you,this is TOO easy".  
  
"It gets harder,believe me",Sonic replied."Ready for controlling?".Sky gulped."I knew it". *~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~  
  
A/N:Hey.I hope you enjoyed this chapter.I guess you guys are probaly waiting for the cliff hanger? It'll come soon.  
  
Sonic:And don't forget to check my new series,Sonic X! Premiering on September 6,2003 at 9:30 AM!  
  
*looks at Sonic like'This is MY story..not yours'evil look*  
  
Sonic:*laughs nervously* Then again...it is YOUR story right? 


	5. Robotnik Strikes

Chapter 5  
  
Sky did a wonderful job of controlling the computer and studying.Her and Sonic became best friends.Knuckles and her were best friends,like brother and sister.There wasn't any missions,yet.  
  
Every night,Sky would read Tails a bedtime story.She enjoyed doing it for the past five days she moved in.  
  
Tails was laying in his bed the following night.Sky walked in slowly,not wanting to wake him up."Tails?",She whispered."Want me to read you a story?".  
  
Tails opened his eyes and sat up on his bed."Yeah! I love the way you read Sky,did your parents teach you how to read?".  
  
Sky opened one book and sat down next to Tails."I went to school actully,it was no big deal.I do like reading,but I guess I'll be busy once I get into everything in Sonic's hands".  
  
"Sonic really likes you,did you know that?",Tails said looking up at her.Sky giggled as she opened the book to the first page."What?".  
  
"Sonic and I are just friends Tails"Sky replied holding the book."It's getting late,let me start reading".  
  
Tails got comfy next to her and looked at the pictures of the book."Once a upon a time,in a far,far away land,there lived a small red fox whose named was Francene...".  
  
Meanwhile,Sonic was watching Sky read to Tails from the window in his hut."I told you it was getting too close".  
  
Sonic jumped from the sound and turned around."Aw Knuckles...why do you always do that to me?".  
  
Knuckles stopped laughing hard and looked at Sonic."Just checking...whatcha looking at?".  
  
"Sky is reading to Tails",Sonic replied a little annoyed."Why? Jealous she aint reading to you?".Knuckles sighed knowing how stupid Sonic was to know that.  
  
"I'll ask you the same"Knuckles said."I wonder what she really thinks of you".Sonic continued to watch her read to Tails.  
  
"I don't need reading to get her attention!!",Sonic shouted but,not too loud."And for the LAST time,I do NOT like Sky as a girlfriend! She's a good friend of mine and it's staying that way!".  
  
"Are you denying that?".  
  
"I hate it when you put words into my mouth!".  
  
Just as Knuckles was going to attack him,the door opened.Sky had her pink jacket off and walked to the right,as she saw Sonic and Knuckles.  
  
"Hey guys",Sky said walking past them.Knuckles waved as Sonic looked at her.  
  
"Is this a challage?".  
  
"No,I just know the truth",Knuckles said getting ready to get to his hut.  
  
"Well it's not true",Sonic said wanting to end the conversation walking off."That dumb hedgehog...Sky is just a friend...nothing else..wait till I show him how it's the truth..". *~*******~*~*  
  
Dr.Robotnik watched as Snively built the new roboticizer in the labortory."Good working Snively,now we just need the hedgehogs distracted".  
  
"And how do we do that sire?",Snively asked as he watched Sky go to sleep,and Sonic walk to his hut.  
  
Dr.Robotnik took a moment to think about it."I want that female hedgehog destroyed....".  
  
"But you said you wanted her roboticized sir".  
  
"I want her roboticized....then destroyed...".  
  
Snively sighed as he typed buttons at the controllers."Whatever you say Dr.Robotnik..".'  
  
"Soon..Sonic will come over here and try to make her escape..".  
  
"Sir,she's a freedom fighter,how do you know this plan will go well?".  
  
"Don't you see Snively?!",Dr.Robotnik exclaimed."She's new! She just started! She must be weak to know everything!". ~*~***~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~  
  
Sky was fast asleep in her bed in the same night.Suddenly,she opened one eye when she heard footsteps near the bushes.  
  
"What's that?",She whispered very softly.She slowly got out of bed and walked to the window."Funny...I don't see anything..".  
  
She heard the sound again,but it sounded closer.Sky opened her hut door and put on her jacket.Sonic did tell her winter was coming,so she decided to take it with her just in case.  
  
She walked out of her hut,and it was pretty dark.No one was around her house,so she decided to walk more around Knothole.  
  
The sound was more around again.She gasped."Who is it!?".The robots appeared and it terrified Sky."Who are you!? Get away!".  
  
One robot took her arm and another took another."Let go of me!LET GO!".There was a space ship in the middle of Knothole.  
  
They took her in there,before she screamed."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!.....". ~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning,Sonic walked out of his hut.He yawned and streched as he took a look of Sky's hut.  
  
He knocked on her door to see if she was home.There was no answer.He knocked again and there was still no answer.  
  
"Sky? You awake?".Sonic opened her door,and saw her bed empty.He scratched his head and walked of out her hut.  
  
Tails was walking by and saw Sonic."Hey Sonic,good morning".  
  
"Morning little bro,did you see Sky yet?",Sonic asked.Tails shook his head in reply with a small shrug.  
  
"Sorry...maybe she's still asleep".  
  
"She isn't Tails...she's not in her hut",Sonic replied a little worried."I hope she's alright...".  
  
"She's probaly exploring",Tails said."I'm sure she's alright".Shadow appeared out of his hut walking to Sonic.  
  
"What's wrong?".  
  
"Shadow,did you see Sky? Please tell me you saw her!".  
  
Shadow looked serious with a snotty look."Don't get all hipe Sonic..I have not seen her".  
  
"I'll help you look for her",Tails said looking at Sonic."She can't have gone that far".  
  
"Shadow,if you see her,tell her we need to talk"Sonic said walking off with Tails.Shadow waved and laughed evily.  
  
"It's all working...".Shadow walked up to Rouge watching Sonic look around.  
  
"I hope she's gone..",Rouge said putting a hand on her hip."I never could stand her...".  
  
"She will be",Shadow replied looking at Rouge."Once Robotnik takes her to the roboticizer,Sonic will have to face alone".  
  
"He'll be in tears Shadow.."Rouge laughed a little."He'll be helpless without knowing she'll be alright...". ~**~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~**~  
  
A/N:So what do you think Sonic needs to tell Sky? Will Sky be okay?  
  
Sonic:*sniff* That had to be the most emotional scene I ever done...  
  
Sonic,shut up! Or I'll make Sky die at the end!  
  
Sonic:Ok ok ok! *holds hands up* Keep it down...I don't want fans to know I'm here...  
  
HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT! SONIC'S IN MY HOUSE! 


	6. The Rescue

Chapter 6  
  
At Robotnik's labortory,Sky was pacing around the jail area the robots put her in."Now I know who Robotnik is..".  
  
She sighed as she watched the robots guard her in the way."Who hired him anyway?".The robots turns to look at her."I mean come on,you're taking orders from a big ass egg! What the hell are you thinking?".  
  
Dr.Robotnik's voice came over the speaker."Robots,please enter the labortory quickly!".  
  
Sky groaned as they walked away to see their master.She hoped Sonic and the others knew what happened. ~**~**~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonic and Tails continued to search around Knothole for Sky."Sky! Yo Sky! This isn't funny!".  
  
"Sky!!"Tails called."Sky! Where are you!?".Sonic sighed,giving up a little bit."Sonic,we have to find her".  
  
"I know Tails,"Sonic replied looking in some bushes."But we searched everywhere...".He looked down slowly with his eyes closed and sat on a tree stump."Maybe we didn't treat her right...I knew she wasn't going to like it here".  
  
"Sonic! She loves it here in Knothole!",Tails said standing next to his buddy."And she loved how we treated her here.We made her the new freedom fighter".  
  
"Sonic! Sonic!",Cream's voice came aheard.Sonic looked up at her."Uncle Chuck has a message! He's here! It's about Sky!".  
  
Sonic gasped loud and didn't say a word.He just zipped to see what his Uncle had to say.He entered his office,and saw him.  
  
"What's up Unc?",Sonic asked worriedly.Uncle Chuck walked to his computer and started to research.  
  
"Sonic...we all know Sky hasn't been seen all morning",Uncle chuck replied."Unfortanlly,she's been kidnapped this morning".  
  
Sonic's quills went up at the thought and he jumped."WHAT!!!?".Amy pulled Sonic down to calm him down.  
  
"Dr.Robotnik took her to be robotizised...",She said."He's planning on destroying her so he could get to you!".  
  
Sonic put on one of his angry faces and got ready to speed."Thanks for telling me Am! I gotta juice!".  
  
Now remaining in the room was Amy,Tails,Uncle Chuck,Knuckles,Shadow,and Rouge.  
  
"Oh,I hope she's alright",Amy said looking at Tails."She's becoming my real good friend...".  
  
Uncle Chuck led Amy and Tails out the door to keep them safe.It was now Shadow and Rouge in the room.  
  
"Oh,I hope she's alright,"Rouge mocked Amy's tone and leaning on Shadow's shoulder ."She's becoming my real good friend!".Then,she pretended to cry like Amy.  
  
"Oh hush up bat!",Shadow said smackng Rouge in the head,making her fall."Sonic's on his way now to save Sky and we need to get there before he does!".  
  
"You actully think he's gonna save her like that?",Rouge said with a small evil laugh."She might be robotizised you dumb hedgehog! Sonic can't do anything about that!".  
  
"Sonic almost did get it in there once!",Shadow argued holding up one finger."And he got away with it! We must NOT disapoint Robotnik".  
  
"But Shadow..",Rouge said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"But nuttin Rouge",Shadow said cutting her off."Do as I say,or I'll make sure Knuckles knows the truth!".  
  
Rouge didn't say a word.She followed him out of the office. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~**~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Sonic tapped his foot with his arms crossed at the power ring river.He was getting tired of waiting for an hour for the ring to come up.  
  
"That's it!",Sonic shouted."I'm leaving!".Knuckles grabbed Sonic before he could dash.  
  
"Sonic! Wait a second,you just can't leave without a power ring!".  
  
Sonic let go of Knuckles."Sky is in big trouble Knux! I gotta get there before she's robotizsed!".  
  
Tails laid on a rock in a bored way,untill he saw a golden shadow in the water."Sonic,a ring's coming!".  
  
Sonic sighed in relief and waited for the ring to appear."It's about time...".The ring appeared in thin air,and Sonic grabbed it to Knuckles to put it in his backpack.  
  
"Gottttaaa...".Before Sonic could start zooming,Knuckles held his arm."What is it now?".  
  
"Maybe I should go with you,"Knuckles said softly."It is dangerous out there".  
  
Tails smiled and looked at them."Oh could I go too!?".  
  
"Sorry Tails,"Sonic said waving a hand."Maybe next time,this is serious work to do".  
  
"Amy's by herself at hut",Knuckles said looking at Tails."I think she's looking for you".Tails sighed sadly and walked down to see Amy.  
  
"Ready?",Sonic whispered as Knuckles grabbed ahold.  
  
"Let's juice em and reduce em!".Sonic used the power ring and dashed around Knothole.  
  
Shadow and Rouge watched behind bushes as they dashed."Heh...they think they can outsmart us".  
  
"There not the only ones",Shadow said giving Rouge a look."You just dissed your boyfriend".  
  
"Boyfriend? Oh please,it's just part of the game,join in",Rouge said sarcasticly."Now are we gonna stop Sonic or not?". ~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~**~~*  
  
At Robotnik's lab area,Sonic stopped running with Knuckles behind him."She must be in his lab".  
  
"Let's go sneak in,without getting caught",Knuckles said as Sonic and him ran down to the entrence.  
  
Sonic stood by a wall,making sure no robots would see him.Knuckles stood behind Sonic,just in case if he saw someone coming.  
  
A coast was clear,so they sneaked to another side.Sonic decided to check out what was going on with Sky.  
  
Knuckles passed a screen to show Sky sleeping in a jail room."Sonic,look",He whispered.Sonic went back and gasped when he saw her.  
  
"Sky..",Sonic said looking at her feeling timid."Don't worry,I'll getcha outta this dumb mess".  
  
"Sonic,I'll go find Robotnik,go free Sky",Knuckles whispered."Be careful".Sonic nodded and dashed down the hallway.  
  
Knuckles found Dr.Robotnik's lab and entered it.His eyes wided of what he saw.It was Sky in the robotizser!  
  
"But...oh no..",Knuckles said looking around for Sonic.Knuckles held up the commacater to his mouth to speak."Sonic! Get to the lab! NOW!".  
  
Sonic dashed to Sky's room.His smile faded when he saw the door opened and there was no Sky."Knux?".  
  
"Sonic hurry!",Knuckles said in a worried tone."She's in the robotizser!".Sonic gasped loudly and dashed fast to the lab.  
  
Knuckles wathced as Snively took notes about the experiment.Sky looked terrified looking around.  
  
"You're gonna get it Dr.Robotnik!",Sky shouted putting up a fist."Sonic can always outsmart you!!".  
  
"Hush up hedgehog!",Dr.Robotnik shouted back."This won't hurt a bit...".Sky pounded on the glass,but she had no luck on breaking it.  
  
"Do you ever give up?",Sky asked with a annoying tone looking at Robotnik."You sure always try to destroy Knothole".  
  
"I destroyed Princess Sally,I can destroy Sky the hedgehog...SO I ALWAYS WIN!",Robotnik replied with a loud evil laugh.  
  
"You must feel ashamed of yourself!",Sky shouted with anger."I never met a person like you!".  
  
"Why thank you.."Robotnik replied with a sarcastic tone."No one's ever said that to me before..".  
  
The machine for the robotizser timer came on the machine."Countdown....10....9....8...".Sky curled up in a little ball,scared to know what was happening to her.  
  
"7.....6......5.....".Dr.Robotnik laughed at the site."4.....3......2.......1...".Suddenly,a blue saw striked at the glass and broke it.  
  
The robotizser machine controll panels blasted into pieces."What the!",Robotnik yelled in surprise.  
  
"Show's over Robotnik!",Sonic's voice was heard over smoke.It became clear,and it revealed Sonic,with Sky on the floor.  
  
"SONIC!",Robotnik exclaimed."You!!! You nasty rodent!".  
  
"There's still time left..",Knuckles said running into the scene."We better get out of here before it explodes!".  
  
Sonic picked up Sky and zoomed with Knuckles in front of them.Just as the labortory exploded,they dashed out of sight.  
  
Sonic and Knuckles stopped dashing.They sat down at a mountain way to see if Sky was alright.  
  
"Sky! Sky! You alright?",Sonic asked as Sky sat up."Oh thank goodness! I missed you!".He hugged Sky,but she ached.  
  
"Ouch..ouch..",She said as she slowly put Sonic's hands away."My ankle...".  
  
"Let's get her back Sonic",Knuckles said as he had a arm around her shoulders.Sonic picked her up again and dashed back to Knothole.  
  
Meanwhile,Robotnik was in incredible anger that his evil plan didn't go as he wanted."DARN! That Hedgehog!!!!!".  
  
Snively came out of the room,all smoked up."It didn't work our sir....they got away...".  
  
"I can see that!",Robotnik said looking at him."We must think of another plan!". *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
A/N:That's not the end people! There's more to come! What's gonna happen to Sonic and Sky now?  
  
*Sonic's at a door,trying to close it since so many fans who reviewed the story found out he was over her house*  
  
Sonic:STAY BACK! CARLY! LOOK WHAT YOU JUST DID!  
  
Oh sorry..I told them the address while typing this..  
  
Sonic:WHAT!?  
  
Hehe....sorry...that's what you get.. 


	7. The evil starts

Chapter 7  
  
Knuckles slid down from the tunnel into the hay of straw."Whoaho!".  
  
Sonic and Sky slid down together as she was on his lap."Are you alright?",Sonic asked letting her down to stand up.  
  
"Yeah,I'm fine",Sky replied softly brushing herself."Sonic,I could of escaped by myself".  
  
"Sky,Robotnik's robotizser is no escape at all.Once you're in there,it's done",Sonic said putting a hand on her shoulder."I won't let that happen to you".  
  
"I thought I was a freedom fighter,part of the team",Sky said crossing her arms.  
  
"Of course,we just needed to get you out of there",Sonic said."Sky,freedom fighters stick together and help each other.That's what me and Knuckles did for you".  
  
Sky sighed and looked at him."You're right...I'm just a begininger...".  
  
"You're gonna be a great hero Sky,"Sonic whispered."I know it".Sky smiled as he smiled back at her.  
  
"Thanks Sonic,I better change my clothes...",Sky was interupted when Sonic cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey,meet me at the dock tonight at 6",Sonic said as Sky looked at him."I'd like to have a talk,if you don't mind".  
  
"Uh....okay...",Sky said a little confused to know what it was about."See you later".She walked away to see Knuckles and Tails working on a project.  
  
Sonic sighed in a in love way,and sat on the dock.Meanwhile,Sky was checking out what was going on with the others.  
  
"Hey Sky!,Check this out!",Knuckles said as Tails tried to screw something on one of the wheels."You alright buddy?".  
  
Tails groaned on and on again,as he tried to use the screwdriver to fix one of the tires."Yeah..don't worry..".His voice began weaker as he tried once again."I got it all under controll...".  
  
Sky giggled as Tails fell backwards."What is it Knuckles?".  
  
"It's like a car mostly....I'm not really done with it yet",Knuckles said dusting off one of the seats."I call it....THE SPEEDY ZONE!".  
  
Sky's eyes blinked as the sight of how he said the same."The speedy zone?".  
  
"Ok...not much clever..",Knuckles replied as Tails banged on one of the wheels."But I'll come up with something".  
  
"Hey Sky..",Tails said weakly huffing and puffing."Wanna play some hockey?".  
  
"Sure Tails,let me get my stick",Sky replied going to her hut.Sky liked sports like Tails and Sonic did.Normally once in a while,they would play dirt hockey together.  
  
Meanwhile,Shadow was sitting on his roof of his hut watching Sonic walk slow.'Just my luck..'he thought.  
  
"Hey Sonic,"Shadow said as Sonic looked up at him."Why aren't you hanging out with Sky?".  
  
"She's spending time on her own",Sonic replied a little annoyed."Don't say I like her either..".  
  
"Now why would I say that?",Shadow said with a small evil chuckle."Of course...you two are best friends...which will stay that way right?".  
  
"Yeah,it's gonna stay that way",Sonic repeated as he put a hand on his hip."And what are you doing out? Normally,you would be out at night".  
  
"Well I'm not tired,do you mind?",Shadow asked evily."My my Sonic,you've been tired lately.Why don't I show Sky around once in a while?".  
  
"No..you don't have to",Sonic said."I can do it,besides,she's used to me".  
  
Shadow climbed down off the roof,and turned to Sonic."Tails showed her how to play dirt hockey,why are you the only one who can show her around?".  
  
"Uh....",Sonic said straching his head a little confused."I guess so...".  
  
"That settles it then,I'll show her around this afternoon".  
  
"Thanks...",Sonic mumbled as he watched Shadow walk away slowly."Suddenly,he can't be trusted".  
  
Shadow turned around and saw Sonic walk down the trail.He snuck behind a tree,and held his commutcator watch to his mouth.  
  
"Everyone is going well Dr.Robotnik",Shadow said to the watch."Sky is doing well,but Sonic is being very doubtful".  
  
"Is Rouge making her way to that red hedgehog?",Dr.Robotnik's voice was heard looking at a screen.  
  
"I uh...don't know sire",Shadow replied slowly."I haven't seen her since that blue hedgehog brought her back".  
  
"Well go find him! I can't keep this up ANY longer Shadow! I need that female hedgehog as a robot! She'll make a great plan to destroy Sonic Hedgehog and Knothole forever!".  
  
"You think I don't want her destroyed? That girl is making everyone feel mushy...including Sonic!",Shadow said angerily.  
  
"That won't be for long,Shadow my friend",Robotnik replied trying to make him feel better.It seemed he had a bigger idea in his mind.."It won't be for long".  
  
Shadow chuckled as Robotnik laughed like he always would for being evil."Yes...". *  
  
Rouge looked around her hut and saw Sky playing with Tails.  
  
Tails hit one of the pucks,and Sky's stick guarded it from the goal."You're getting better at this Sky".  
  
"I owe it all to you",Sky said huffing and puffing."Hey Tails,Sonic's been acting strange lately".  
  
"What do you mean?",Tails asked.  
  
"Well...he thinks I can't take care of myself",Sky replied with a sigh."Before I was robotized,he acted like I was going to die or something".  
  
"Getting robotized is a big deal",Tails said."That's what happened to Uncle Chuck,but Rose invented a invention to change him for good...when we thought we lost Robotnik".  
  
"I could of escaped myself!".  
  
"Yeah you could,but not when you're in the robotizser".  
  
"Is this what he's trying to do? Destroy Knothole?",Sky asked.  
  
"Pretty much Sonic",Tails replied sadly."If he's gone,then we're doomed".  
  
Rouge walked up to them and turned to Sky."Hey girl! What's up? Heard ya almost got robotisied!".  
  
"Uh...yeah...",Sky said her voice cracking."Sonic and Knuckles saved me".  
  
"So what's up Rouge?",Tails asked looking at her."Why aren't you with Knuckles?".  
  
"Know what?",Rouge asked."I can't find him...".She put her arm around Sky's shoulder."Have you seen him?".  
  
As Sky looked around,she saw Knuckles sitting on the steps of his hut.It looked like he was playing with a small computer.  
  
"There he is".  
  
Rouge didn't say a word,but walk slowly up near his steps."Robotnik will be so proud of me when I get done..". ***************  
  
Shadow knocked on Sky's door,and she opened it."Oh hey Shadow...Where's Sonic?".  
  
"Sonic? Eh..",Shadow said trying to make a excuse."He had to run a few erins..you don't mind do you?".  
  
"Um..I guess not,"Sky said closing the door behind her."Ready?".Shadow handed her a arm to hold,and walked down her steps.  
  
'Robotnik will be so proud of me when I get done',He thought. ~~*~*~**~*~  
  
Sorry this chapter took a long time to type,I was working on other fan fics!  
  
Sonic:*reads what she typed* Why that black....  
  
*Clears throat*  
  
Sonic:Oh did I do that?,....sorry sorry....i forgot your story,not mine.But it's all about me *innocent smile*  
  
*rolls eyes* Crud... 


	8. Let's have something to talk about

Chapter 8  
  
Rouge dashed near Knuckles on the door steps."Whoa! What's the rush?".  
  
"We need to talk",Rouge said breathing and sitting next to him."Everyone's been ingoring me all day".  
  
"What's up?".  
  
"Don't you find Sky a little strange?",Rouge asked folding one of her legs."I mean...she seems..".She got interupted by Knuckles.  
  
"Sky? No way! She's like my little sister",Knuckles said looking at Rouge."Why? What's wrong?".  
  
"Oh..",Rouge said pretending to be upset."She gives me such an attitude..I ask her to hang out with me,she gives me ugly looks".  
  
"Rouge,Sky had a hard time yesterday,she's stressin",Knuckles replied having his hands on her shoulder."We almost lost her".  
  
"So? She's evil! All she does is try to get Sonic",Rouge explained trying to make Knuckles believe her.  
  
Knuckles laughed at what she had said.He knew what was going on between them.Everyone knew actully.  
  
"I think everyone knows about them",Knuckles said after he stopped laughing."What could be evil about her?".  
  
"Well...what if she works with Dr.Robotnik?",Rouge asked trying to make a point."He could of dropped her somewhere!".  
  
Knuckles raised an eyebrow."Let me guess what you're gonna say next,she's a robot? Or! Oh no I got it....Vampire?".  
  
Rouge's eyebrows went down in disgust.Her plan wasn't working very well."Knuckles honey...why aren't you believing me?".  
  
"I just don't see what's evil about her",Knuckles said standing up."She's nice to me".  
  
"She's NOT nice to me!",Rouge said standing up as well with her hands on her hip."I say me and you get rid of her".  
  
"Why don't you just talk to her?",Knuckles asked."You know what they say,talking things out works it out".  
  
Rouge snorted as Knuckles walked away from her.No kiss? No hug? What kind of boyfriend was he?  
  
*  
  
Sky sniffed the flowers in the forrests,enjoying the smell."Wow Shadow...This is so cool".  
  
Shadow folding his hands in back of him,watching her enjoy the nature."Yes,I agree".He pulled out a flower from the bush,and walked over to Sky.  
  
Cream was watching them from behind a tree,and heard Sky giggle when he gave her the flower to put in her hair.  
  
She gasped and went to get Sonic.When she entered Knothole,she saw Sonic talking to Tails and Amy.  
  
Amy sighed and linked arms with Sonic.He made a face,but wanted to know what she was going to say.  
  
"Oh Sonic,that was amazing how you rescued Sky".  
  
"Uh..",Sonic said taking his arm off of hers."Yeah..well..it was my duty..".He looked up as Cream called out his name.  
  
"Sonic!".  
  
"What's up Cream?",He asked as Tails and Amy moved out of the way,so he could see.She caught her breath,and began to speak.  
  
"Shadow's showing Sky around the forrest...",She said breathing to catch her breath.  
  
"What! I was suppose to this afternoon!",Sonic said in a shocked tone.  
  
"He's...he's...making..moves...".  
  
"MAKING MOVES ON HER?!",Sonic shouted rising up in the air."WHY THE....".He dashed to see what was going on.  
  
Amy,Tails,and Cream followed where he was running.They caught up,and saw him spying on them.  
  
He was hiding behind a tree,looking jealous.He gasped as he saw Shadow hug her tight.  
  
"So Sonic does like Sky..",Tails said with a eyebrow up in knowing he was right.Cream watched Amy walk away,and she knew what for.  
  
"Looks like Amy's crushed".  
  
Tails looked and saw Amy walk to her hut."Let's see what's Sonic's up to,then we'll talk to Amy".  
  
Shadow laughed with Sky as a bird chased another bird."I think I better get home,I have to meet Sonic somewhere".  
  
"Uh where are you going in such a hurry!",Shadow said slightly grabbing her arm."I mean...".Sky sighed as Shadow went on his knees to beg more.  
  
"Sorry Shadow,It's important".Sonic gasped and mouthed'yes!' as he dashed to go to the dock.  
  
*  
  
At Dr.Robotnik's lab,Rouge groaned tapping her foot."I must think of another plan".Dr.Robotnik was on the screen,and talking to her.  
  
"Did you try to tell him what she was causing?",He asked."She's brainwashing that Sonic..".  
  
"If she hadn't showed up,we would have had him by now!",Rouge said pounding a fist."Shadow is out there right now persuading her".  
  
Suddenly,the screen came to Shadow being by himself.Rouge put her commutacator to her mouth,and began to speak.She was disapointed of how everything was going.  
  
"You bastard! What's going on!".Shadow began to talk in his.He didn't look too happy.  
  
"I..uh...errr...she left!".  
  
"SHE LEFT!? You....you....YOU MORON!",Rouge shouted."We were sooooo close!".  
  
"It wasn't my fault! She left! She had to talk to Sonic!".  
  
Rouge tried to think so hard,about what to do next.She began to type something on the screen,and she saw Amy on her steps.  
  
"Ahhh.....My dear Amy Rose..",Rouge said evily."Let's see what her point is..".  
  
***  
  
Sonic sat at the dock,waiting for Sky to show up.He looked up as he heard her boot foot steps."Hey".  
  
"Hey Sonic,"She said as he stood up in front of her."What did you wanna talk about?".  
  
Sonic rubbed the back of his neck,wanting to tell her,but he was nervous.  
  
*  
  
A/N:Hey guys! So...what will Sonic say to Sky? Why don't you take a guess in a review? Maybe I'll think of something..  
  
Sonic:Shadow!!?? trying to steal MY girl!?  
  
Since when was Sky your girl?  
  
Sonic: uh....nevermind.....just go on with the next chapter! 


	9. I told you so!

Chapter 9  
  
"Sonic?",Sky asked concernly looking at him."Is something wrong?".Sonic cleared this throat after finishing rubbing his neck.  
  
"Uhh..Sky...I've known you for a..a few weeks now",Sonic explained and she nodded."And I...well...we became best friends real quick...".  
  
"Uh huh",Sky said as she waited for him to finish."Go ahead,I'm listening".Sonic gulped,hoping it would turn out right.  
  
"Well...You're nice,kind..and eh..",Sonic said rubbing his neck again."I think you're very pretty..".  
  
Sky smiled at the last comment he said."Hehe...why thank you Sonic Hedgehog".  
  
"I like being around you,you're funny,...I guess my point is..",Sonic finished and he took a deep breath."Sky...would you be my girlfriend?".  
  
Sky smiled again,loving what Sonic just asked her."Sonic...you..you like me?".Sonic blushed and looked down.  
  
"I always liked you".Sky giggled at his face.  
  
"Oh Sonic,you're so funny",She said."Yeah..I like you too".  
  
"Really?",Sonic asked looking up quickly."You do?".Sky nodded and sat next to him on the dock.  
  
"Ever since you saved me from Dr.Robotnik,I've had this crush on you.I was disapointed when you didn't show up at my house".  
  
"Guess I'm not your number one hero",Sonic sighed sadly looking at the water."After all..".  
  
"Sonic,what do you mean?",Sky asked confused.  
  
"What about Shadow?",Sonic asked."I mean,he's strong too..".Sky made a face and giggled.  
  
"Sonic,Shadow is too serious for me.In fact,I got disapointed when he came over instead".  
  
Sonic looked down at the water,and looked up at Sky."So...will you go out with me?".  
  
Sky smiled at put her hand on top of his."Yeah Sonic,I'd loved to".Sonic looked into her eyes and gave her a sign what he wanted to do.  
  
They leaned in close to each other,and they were only a inch apart."Sonic!".They opened their eyes,and looked up to see Tails.  
  
"Hey little buddy",Sonic said as Tails walked closer."What's up?".  
  
"Dr.Robotnik is planning on landing robots around our area,you got to hurry!",Tails cried as he stood up.  
  
"Alright Tails,I'll meet you at the corner".Sonic waited till he was gone and looked at Sky.  
  
"Wanna come to to this one?".  
  
Sky nodded,wanting to help out since she didn't get to do nothing so far."You bet I do".He held out a hand for her,and she took it.They walked slowly together to meet Tails,hand in hand.  
  
Meanwhile,Amy was watching them from the garage they had.She sniffed from tears,heartbroken to watch them.  
  
"What's wrong Amy?".Amy gasped,and turned around.She saw Rouge standing there,with her hand on her hips.  
  
"Oh,it's just you",Amy replied."Nothing..just going for a walk".Rouge looked over her,and noticed Sonic.He helped Sky getting on the tornado plane as Tails was in the front seat.  
  
"What are they up to?".  
  
"Robotnik's causing robots near us,there out to stop him",Amy replied with a sad sigh.  
  
"Amy,what's wrong?",Rouge asked putting a hand on her shoulder."I know something's wrong".  
  
"Nothing...",Amy replied softly looking down.  
  
"Is this about Sonic?",Rouge asked,getting the idea.Amy nodded a little,feeling a little better.  
  
"He just asked Sky out,and she said yes".Rouge put on a sad face as Amy burst in tears.  
  
"Aw..don't worry",Rouge said patting her back."I told him how much you are so nice and all,guys are jerks Amy".  
  
Amy sniffed and blew her nose on a pink tissue."Not Sonic...he was so different.He saved me so many times".  
  
"I think that would be his duty".  
  
"But why Sky? What does he see in her? I mean,she's my friend,but Sonic was suppose to be MINE! I always told her that".  
  
"Sky can be such a snob,believe me",Rouge said."All she wanted was him".Amy sighed,and sniffed again.  
  
********  
  
Sonic dashed down the Dr.Robotnik's area.When he stopped,you could see Sky in his arms.He let her go,and they stared at the place.  
  
"We better hurry",Sonic said looking at her."I'll distract some of them,while you shut down the whole lab".  
  
Sky nodded and he dashed down.She ran down the hill.When she reached the entrance,she hid behind one of the walls so she wouldn't be seen.  
  
"Hmmm..",She mumbled as she looked and saw the coast was clear.She quietly watched as one robot got in,and she ran fast to it.  
  
She got through the door before it could close."Yes!".When she looked around,she remembered that Sonic didn't tell her where the switch was.  
  
"Sonic?",She asked whispering into her commuticator."Are you there Sonic?".  
  
Sonic was hiding behind a wall,and heard her voice."What's up Sky?".  
  
"I can't find the switch,where is it?",Sky asked.  
  
"Remember where you were captured and put you in the robotisiser?",Sonic asked.Sky replied with a yes,and he continued."It's right near there,I'm coming closer,stay guard".  
  
Sky looked up and ran to Dr.Robotnik's lab.Meanwhile,Sonic was trying to dash down robots to come to Knothole.  
  
Some robots spotted him,as he dashed down passed them."Yo robots! Looking for someone!?".  
  
They turned around ran to him.Sonic knew they wouldn't be quick enough,so he dashed up a wall and ran back down.  
  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tounge?"He asked.The robots looked confused and watched as he ran back,and forth.  
  
The robots couldn't stand looking at him.All of sudden,they started to act up as their heads began to spin.  
  
Sonic got out of the way by dashing behind another wall,and smiled."Gotta catch up at Sky..".  
  
Meanwhile,Sky peeked in Robotnik's lab.When she saw no one in there,she smiled.She finally saw the switch.  
  
"There it is!",She whispered to herself as she ran to the switch.But soon as she was about to touch it,a huge alarm system turned on.  
  
Sky ran out of the lab,to try to find Sonic.She was too afraid so much,she ran upstairs to get a better view of the whole lab.  
  
As she looked around,she saw Sonic distract robots."Sonic!".Sonic looked up,and saw Sky throw down a power ring.  
  
He dashed into the robots that hit the switch,and all of sudden,water started to flow.Sonic looked for Sky,and saw her swing on a rope down to him.He caught her in his arms,and dashed down the exist of the Robotnik labotory.  
  
***********  
  
As Sonic,Tails,and Sky flew down to Knothole,It was dark out.  
  
"Night you guys",Tails said to him as he flew to go to his hut.Sonic and Sky watched him leave,so they could talk.  
  
"You did a great job",Sonic whispered to her as they walked to the dock."I think I'll take you to each one".  
  
"I owe it all to you Sonic",Sky replied softly,as they stood in front of each other."I wanna thank you for all of it".  
  
Sonic rubbed his neck,and chuckled with a blush."Nah..you learn a lot fast".Sky smiled as he hugged her in congratulation.  
  
When they pulled away from the hug,their faces were only inches apart.Sonic looked into her green eyes,like his.  
  
They slowly leaned in,and their lips touched softly.Sonic felt like there was sparks around them.  
  
Knuckles watched from his hut with a huge grin."I told ya...".As he continued to watch,they were still kissing.  
  
****  
  
A/N:Hey guys! More romance in this chapter!  
  
Sonic:*Sighs looking at me with hearts around his head*  
  
Sonic,are you alright?  
  
*Sonic just keeps on looking at me*  
  
Oh god... 


	10. Just Do it Amy!

Chapter 10  
  
The sun rised up the next morning.Sky was still sleeping,as the sun beemed through her window.  
  
Sonic meanwhile,was playing dirt hockey with Tails in the middle of Knothole.  
  
Knuckes was watching them,to see who would win,Tails or Sonic."Aren't you guys done?".  
  
"No way!",Sonic exclaimed swinging at the puck."Hey Tails,watch out!".As Sonic was going to make a good shot,he got distracted when Cream knocked on Sky's door.  
  
"What's wrong Sonic?"Tails asked looking at him.  
  
Sonic looked back at them,and handed Knuckles his hockey stick."Take over for me for a while!".He zoomed to Sky's house where Cream was standing.  
  
Knuckles laughed and looked at Tails."Looks like he knows how to start the morning fresh".  
  
Tails looked up at him and shrugged."I'll start a new game".They began to get into positions.  
  
*****  
  
Sky smiled as she saw Cream."Hey Cream! What's up?".  
  
"Hi Sky,I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming",Cream suggested."Sorry I woke you up".  
  
"Oh no..you didn't wake me up",Sky said letting Cream into her hut."I just woke up myself,that's all.Wait here so I'll change into my swinsuit".  
  
Meanwhile,Sonic was in the field picking up flowers."Sky is gonna love these!".  
  
"Sonic?".He looked up,and saw Amy standing there."What are you doing here?".  
  
Knowing how Amy always is,he jumped up and hid the flowers behind his back.  
  
"A-Amy!",Sonic exclaimed with a sweat running down his face."What a surprise!".  
  
"I haven't seen you in two days",Amy said with a smile."Where have you been?".  
  
Sonic didn't answer,just looked at her clueless."Ah..fighting Robotnik I guess?".  
  
"Uh...yeah..gotta stop those robots ya know?",Sonic explained nervously."Well,look at the time! Better see if Tails is winning that dirt hockey..".  
  
"Not so fast!",Amy said angrily pulling Sonic from running."I wanna know about you and Sky".  
  
"Me and Sky? Well uh...we're uh..well..",Sonic mumbled,trying to get words out.  
  
"You asked her out didn't you?",Amy asked in a anger tone.Sonic just stood there,rubbing his neck again."There you go again! Everytime you're nervous,you're always rubbing that neck of yours!".  
  
"So what if I did Amy!?",Sonic exclaimed."Yeah so what? She's my girlfriend! I really like her,and she likes me!".  
  
"I thought you knew better about myself Sonic! Sky is a good friend of mine and all,but it hurts!",Amy shouted.  
  
Sonic's angry face turned into concern.Maybe those words were a little harsh.Amy has always liked Sonic,and he just forgot all about that.  
  
"Sorry Amy..",Sonic said softly as she cried."It's just,I really like Sky.She makes me happy,but I think of you as a sister.It's like I-".  
  
"My big brother Sonic!!?",Amy shouted more angry."My only dream was to be yours! Before Sky came to us,we were getting closer!!".  
  
Sonic was about to say something,but got cut off by Amy."Goodbye Sonic hedgehog!".She walked away with her back to him.  
  
Sonic sighed,and realized he dropped the flowers.Instead of looking for them,he picked up another batch.  
  
*************  
  
Sky laughed as Cheese splashed in the lake.Since the little guy was drowning almost,Sky held him as Cream swung on a rope.  
  
"This is fun Cream",Sky giggled as she let Cheese on the dock.  
  
"No one else was around",Cream replied as she let go of the rope to go in the water."So I decided to bring you".  
  
Sky felt a little chilly,so she got up to the dock.As she was drying her hair so she could brush it later,she heard a zoom sound.  
  
"Looks like Sonic's coming",Cream said as she swam.  
  
Sky wrapped the towel around her waiste.Sonic zoomed to her,and had the flowers in his hand.  
  
"For you Sky",Sonic said softly as he held them close to her.Sky looked at them and smiled.  
  
"Aw Sonic..these are lovely,thank you",Sky replied sniffing them."Where did you get these?".  
  
"There's a field of flowers up there somewhere",Sonic said pointing it out."I'll show you later".Sky nodded her head and watched him stand at the edge.  
  
"Too bad you can't swim",Sky giggled as he looked down."I'm only kidding..".  
  
"Amy knows about us Sky",Sonic sighed looking back at her.  
  
"Oh no...how did she take it?",Sky asked walking to him.She smiled as he took her hand to hold it.  
  
"Not too well...Can we take a little walk?",Sonic replied looking at her.Him and Sky walked together down the path."I just feel so bad what I've done.I know she likes me,but I really like you.I feel like she's my sister,not my girlfriend.I've known her so long for that.I guess I'm used to it".  
  
"Crushes come here and there Sonic",Sky replied as he put a arm around her shoulder."She'll get over it...if she doesn't,I don't mind it".  
  
"What do you mean?".  
  
"Sometimes a person can't stop liking a person.That's how Amy is,jealous a little.Once she sees me and you together often,she may still like you,but she also has to take the fact that you're happy".  
  
"I guess you're right Sky",Sonic sighed."No wonder I like you so much".  
  
Sky looked at him after she scratched her arm."Huh?".  
  
"You're really smart,did anyone tell you that?",Sonic asked softly.Sky giggled when Sonic blushed.  
  
******  
  
Rouge and Shadow were to meet in the middle of Robitnik's area.Rouge was the first one there,then Shadow finally showed up.  
  
"I think I have another plan",Rouge said to him."Sonic and Sky...they are finally an item!".  
  
"What kind of plan is that?"  
  
"Who else likes Sonic other than Sky?",Rouge asked and he shrugged."Oh you bastard! Amy Rose for christ sake!".  
  
"Oh yeah,well...what's the plan?",Shadow asked as she sat on a stool.  
  
"What we do is try to convince Amy to persuade Sonic to cheat..well I wouldn't call it cheating,but make Sonic like her as much as she likes him.Got it?".  
  
Shadow thought for a moment."Right! Got it! When do we start?".  
  
"Not too late now is it?",Rouge asked as Shadow shrugged again."Might as well start now,Sonic and Sky are out now anyway".  
  
********  
  
Amy walked down a path,and saw them.Sonic and Sky were laughing as they chased each other around a tree.  
  
She sighed sadly,thinking of it all."Look how happy he is..".Sonic and Sky hugged lightly as he kissed her cheek."She's happy too..".  
  
"Amy?".She jumped and turned around,she saw Rouge with Shadow.  
  
"Oh hi Rouge..Shadow",Amy said with a small sniff."What are you guys up to?".  
  
"We heard about Sky and Sonic",Rouge said pretending to have a sad tone."I'm very sorry...I know how much you like Sonic".  
  
"Thanks...but I..".  
  
"We'll get Sonic back for ya!",Rouge said happily."Right Shadow?".  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah..",Shadow mumbled at Rouge.'This woman is annoying'he thought."Sonic uh..needs a girl like you Amy".  
  
"Thanks...but uh...no thanks",Amy replied."Sonic and Sky are really happy and-".She got cut off again.  
  
"Take our offer Amy!",Rouge yelled."We need to get rid of that hedgehog!".  
  
Amy gasped and shook in fear."Why would you wanna do that?".  
  
"Just do it Amy! Do it!!".  
  
******  
  
A/N:A little cliff hanger here is what I put.What do you guys think?  
  
Sonic: ::running away from angry Amy:::  
  
Amy:YOU TWO TIMER! ::hits him with her hammer::  
  
Read another one of my messages below:  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE  
  
Hey everyone! I know,this is weird isn't it? Well,I decided to be nice and do something,like a little treat for you all.I thought maybe you guys could send me ideas on what would happen to Sky and Sonic,or just Sky later on in the chapters.  
  
Remember,each idea will be used.The ending was written by me,since it is the last chapter.  
  
E-mail me with you're idea at:CookiesNcream4@msn.com  
  
When the chapters are done,I will give you credit.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Carly 


	11. Sky gets in trouble

Chapter 11  
  
The next day,was a wonderful sunny day.The sun rose from the sky as Sonic watched it sitting on a mountain rock.  
  
Sky was with him,but she was watching him from above.She looked up at the sky,which was sunny.  
  
Sonic was about to fall asleep,since they were up all night.He just learned that Sky was a night out hedgehog,so she was wide awake.  
  
He felt drops of flowers on his head and nose.His one eye opened,and saw one on the tip of his nose.  
  
"Huh?",He whispered looking up.He saw Sky picking pedals off some flowers and throwing them with a smile."There's more of those in the field,remember?".  
  
"Oh sorry Sonic",Sky replied softly looking down."I just found this,that's all".  
  
Sonic looked straight ahead again."Nice view..".Sky looked his direction,and smiled.  
  
"Yeah...I'm glad you took me",Sky sighed looking at the view.Sonic yawned and closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't understand how you can stay up so late",Sonic said as Sky stood up."Now I'm gonna have to take a nap all day".  
  
"Suit yourself then",Sky replied looking down."I'll just play with Tails all day".  
  
"Let's go back",Sonic said opening his eyes and stood up.He held up a hand for her to pull him up."I wanna lay in my hammock".  
  
**************  
  
Meanwhile,at Dr.Robotnik's lab,Shadow was looking at a screen.He was reading about a new,dangerous plan that Dr.Robotnik made up to destory Sonic,along with Sky.  
  
He pressed a button,which the screen revealed a giant robot with claws.It looked like a ground,along with water skills.  
  
"This is perfect..",He said outloud to himself."Robotnik is such a geninus!".  
  
**********  
  
Tails was helping Cream,Cheese,Sky,and Amy make breakfast at Sky's hut.He put two pieces of bread in the toaster and pulled down the switch.  
  
"Where's Sonic Sky?",Amy asked.  
  
"Sleeping on the hammock",Sky replied stirring the pancake mix."Sonic and I explored all night".  
  
"You guys explored?",Tails asked with a face."Did you guys kiss?".  
  
Sky stopped what she was doing,and jumped."Uh...maybe..once in while,but we had fun.I like the forrest".  
  
Tails laughed and sat on a stool."Sonic's been really happy since you guys started dating,I like that fact".  
  
Amy put down a bowl she was going to use,and stared at it.'I hate talking about this'she thought.'Sonic's suppose to be mine! All I ever wanted was to make him like me the same way as I do!'.  
  
"Amy?",Sky asked looking at her."Does that bother you?".  
  
"Huh? Oh,well...kinda.But it's okay,really",Amy replied looking at her too."Sonic really loves you Sky,I don't want to get in the way".  
  
"I just feel bad,I know how it is to get a heart broken",Sky said softly putting the pancakes down."Me and you don't hang out much,Sonic's going to be sleeping most of the day..why don't we take a swim and hang out later?".  
  
"Uh..",Amy slowly replied trying to see if she could take the offer.'Rouge will kill me..but I don't want to do this'she thought.  
  
"Sure Sky...I'd love that".  
  
"Great",Sky smiled and went back to the oven.  
  
Meanwhile,Sonic was enjoying sleeping on his hammock."What's up!?".Sonic jumped and opened his eyes.He looked to his left,and saw Knuckles laughing his head off.  
  
"Knuckles! Not funny!".  
  
Knuckles stopped laughing,and whiped a tear off his eye."It was funny to see you guys watch the stars last night".  
  
He started to laughing again,and Sonic's eyebrows went down."It was romantic at least wasn't it!!?".  
  
"Romantic?! Ha! I take Rouge to the higher mountains where we see a BIGGER view!".  
  
Sonic got off his hammock,knowing there was going to be a fight."Why is it always about you and Rouge!!!".  
  
Knuckles crossed his arms."Why are you over reacting?".  
  
Sonic sighed,and sat on the hammock."I'm really tired...we were up all night".  
  
"Why don't you take a-".Knuckles was interupted by Amy,who shouted their names running to them.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Breakfast is ready!".  
  
"Coming Amy",Knuckles said looking at her and back at Sonic."Do you want anything?".  
  
Sonic shrugged,and stood up."Sure".  
  
************  
  
"That is the GREATEST PLAN!".  
  
"It sure is",Shadow replied as Rouge looked at the screen of the robot."Maybe we should drop that Amy plan,this is defentinly going to work".  
  
"Yeah,what's the use? Amy will always chase after him",Rouge replied putting a hand on her hip.  
  
Shadow smiled at the screen,with a small chuckle."This is going to be great..".  
  
"Is Robotnik finished?",Rouge asked.  
  
"Soon as possible,maybe we should check what everyone is doing",Shadow said going to another screen.  
  
When he got to it,the screen revealed Amy and Sky splashing each other laughing.Tails was playing dirt hockey with Knuckles,as Cream had Cheese on her lap watching it..  
  
"Good,everyone is busy",Shadow said.  
  
"But what about Sonic?",Rouge asked as she typed something.The screen revealed him sleeping on the hammock still.  
  
"Looks it's not a good time",Shadow said sarcasticly."That hedgehog is always sleeping".  
  
"We'll make sure everyone is at the same spot",Rouge said."Let's talk to Robotnik,we got a few ideas".  
  
"We?".  
  
***********  
  
Sonic was fast asleep on his hammock,as it swang back and forth.Sky of course,was rocking it while giggling.He didn't even notice.  
  
As he was ending a dream,he slowly opened his eyes.He looked shocked a bit,but looked to his right.He smiled when he saw Sky,holding flowers.  
  
"Hey",Sonic greeted as she climbed on the hammock.She sat in front of him and handed them to him."For me?".  
  
"Yeah,I wanna thank you for everything Sonic",Sky sweetly replied as he stared at them.  
  
"No sweat...I care about about ya",Sonic blushed putting the flowers on his lap."Plus you are part of the team".  
  
"I'm just part of the team?",Sky asked crossing her arms."Hmmm..".  
  
"Well...you are my girlfriend...",Sonic slowly replied holding the flowers."Should I give you the special treatment?".  
  
"Nah....treat everyone the same way",Sky giggled."I actully picked those from the field you showed me".  
  
"Did you have fun last night?",Sonic asked as he noticed they were moving close,but they were side by side.Sky nodded,looking down.  
  
"Of course",Sky said."Maybe we shouldn't do that again".Sonic was going to reply,untill they heard a boom.  
  
"What was that?".Sky shrugged,as they got off the hammock to run to see what it was.When they got to the middle of the forrest,they noticed everyone standing there.  
  
"Sky,did you hear that?",Amy asked as they approached.  
  
"What was that sound?",Sky asked running to Amy.Knuckles went to Sonic,as everyone talked wondering what it was.  
  
"I think I know who it is",Knuckles said to him,as Sonic nodded."We better get a move on".Soon as Sonic was going to ask Sky to come,there was a grumbling noise.  
  
Everyone was trying to stay still as the ground shook like a earthquake,and all of a sudden,a huge robot animal rose up.  
  
Some of the girls screamed,as Knuckes and Sonic stood guard.Robotnik's ride came down,to laugh at it all.  
  
"Hahaha! Meet my new invention!".  
  
"Robotnik! I knew you were in this!",Sonic shouted.Robotnik laughed,as he controlled the monster.  
  
Just as everyone was going to run away,the huge beast's long arms(in fact there was eight of them) took Sky in his claw.She screamed,as Sonic got the attention.  
  
"Sky!!",He shouted as he had a worried face,and tone."Look her go you dumbass!!".  
  
"She'll be with me for a while Sonic!",Robotnik replied making the robot sqeeze her tighter.  
  
"Ehhhhh! Sonic!".Suddenly,the robot dashed into the ground again,holding Sky,leaving her voice echo through her screams.  
  
"Say goodbye to your precious girlfriend Hedgehog!",Rouge shouted peeping out of the hole.Knuckles gasped,and looked at her.  
  
"Rouge!".  
  
*****************  
  
A/N:There's more cliff hangers! And some Ideas are on the way!  
  
Sonic: ::gasps:: you know what I just found out? :::looking at Amy::  
  
Amy: What?  
  
Sonic: :::points to me::: Carly is Sky the hedgehog!!  
  
::sweats:: Uh...hehee...boy aren't you guys smart... 


	12. The search is on!

Chapter 12  
  
Everyone was still in shock in the same spot.Knuckles had a fists,as Amy was about to cry.Tails was flying in the air,looking down the hole.  
  
"They're gone!".  
  
Sonic stood there,stunned."I have to get her back!".Sonic was about to speed,but Tails held his arm."Tails!".  
  
"Sonic,that robot is pretty powerful.We better look it up",Tails ordered as Knuckles walked up to him.  
  
"He's right Sonic,that thing almost sqeezed Sky to death",Knuckles replied."But we better hurry,who knows what he will do".  
  
Sonic,Knuckles,and Tails went to go to the computer.Amy and Cream stood there,watching them.  
  
"You think she'll be okay?",Cream asked.  
  
"I'm sure she will be",Amy nodded in reply."Sky's a fighter,she'll probaly outsmart Robotnik".  
  
"I sure hope so",Cream sighed.  
  
*******************************  
  
Sky moaned as one of the robots pushed her into a glass cube cage in Robotnik's lab.Robotnik stood up,and walked to his screens.  
  
"Robotnik!! You are so gonna pay for this!!",Sky screamed as he looked at her."I will NOT let you do anything to me,or Sonic!".  
  
"Hush now little hedgehog",Robotnik said sarcasticly softly."This will hurt a bit...but I'm sure you won't remember anything".  
  
Sky gulped as he laughed looking at the screen."Looks like you're little boyfriend is on his way here..".  
  
"He'll crash you into bits!!",She shouted.Robotnik laughed once more,even harder as he went to his controlls.  
  
"You see Sky...Me and you sorta remember each other in the past"He said,typing."Hunters lurked through you're woods..".  
  
Sky stopped looking at the ground,and gasped slowly looking up."You....You....YOU MONSTER!!!!! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!!!".  
  
Robotnik chuckled,as he turned to look down at her."I see you finally remembered,but yes,it's the truth".  
  
"I've always remembered that moment!! You wrecked my whole life!! I could of died out there if it wasn't for Sonic!".  
  
"Now now...don't yell",Robotnik laughed pointing a finger at her."We all make mistakes..".  
  
Sky's eyes became full of anger.They turned into fire almost,as she stood up with a fists."I can't believe this!!!".  
  
Suddenly,some robots came in like they were soilders.Sky wasn't sure what was going on,and became a little nervous.  
  
The robots opened the door to the glass cage and grabbed her by the arms."Let me go you creeps!! Idiot fuckers!".  
  
"Hmm...This little one seems a little selfish..",Robotnik chuckled again."But I like it".  
  
"Dr.Robotnik,please...don't do this",Sky cried as her wrists were still being held."Let me go please..".  
  
Robotnik walked up to her,slowly.He looked into her eyes and smiled with a chuckle.It was a very slow,evil laugh.That made Sky shiver.  
  
**************************  
  
"This robot was built by Robotnik himself,that was terrible",Tails said on the computer,sitting on a chair."We better look around,it can be anywhere".  
  
"I just can't believe Rouge would be involved in this",Knuckles sighed looking out the window."No wonder I haven't seen her in days".  
  
Sonic meanwhile,was sitting on the table with his fists on his chin.He looked pretty upset,wondering what Robotnik was doing to her next.  
  
"I'll be coming Sky..",He said with a sigh sadly."Don't give up..".Knuckles walked over to him,and sat across.  
  
"We'll get her back Sonic,we did the last time",Knuckles said."Hey,I got a question for you".Sonic looked up,to look at him."Are you in love with her?".Sonic was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Huh..what?",Sonic said after the silence.  
  
"Are you in love with Sky?",Knuckles repeated as Sonic got off the table.Sonic sat on one of the chairs,to think for a second.Ever since Sonic did get to know Sky,he did get that feeling deeper.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
."YO! Sky!".Sky gasped and sat up to look at him.  
  
"Hey Sonic",Sky said fixing her hair."What are you doing here?".  
  
"Just checking on you",Sonic replied with a small shrug."Enjoying yourself here?".  
  
"I'm fine"Sky said as they walked around."Where is everyone?".  
  
"There still partying out there",He replied with a chuckle pointing to the area where everyone was.  
  
Sky continued to walk with him and noticed how close their arms were from each others."Oh..well..my wrist is getting better,So I'll probaly be fighting soon?".  
  
"My Uncle said he'll check on your wrist tommrow morning",Sonic replied."Maybe I'll train you tomrrow then".  
  
"Are you sure?"Sky asked kinda nervous."Maybe I wouldn't be ready..".  
  
"Sky,you haven't even started",Sonic replied putting a hand on her shoulders."I promise,everything will work out.Why are you denying everything I say?".  
  
Sky looked down with a sad sigh."Sonic,I'm sorry...I've always been like this.Maybe I just need a good night sleep".  
  
"Yeah,"Sonic nodded slowly still having his hand on her shoulder."I think so too.Let me walk you to you're hut".  
  
Sky and Sonic walked to get back to their huts."Thanks Sonic".  
  
"No problem....Sky Rocket".  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"You know Knux...I think I do",Sonic said with a smile.He remembered he hadn't called her Sky Rocket in a while.  
  
Knuckes smiled,and looked down."I thought I was the same with Rouge..".  
  
"I can't believe she betrayed us like that",Sonic said turning his face into disgust."All she probaly wanted was the rubies Robotnik found!".  
  
"Yeah I know,but I thought we had something special",Knuckles sighed."I guess she was using me".  
  
"You know her Knux,she loves jewels",Sonic replied trying to cheer him up."You'll find somebody...someday and somehow".  
  
**************************************  
  
Robotnik ordered some robots to guard Sky around,as he was working on his horroic plan."Once I get this plan more organized...this hedgehog will be gone for good".  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hush up hedgehog!",Dr.Robotnik shouted back."This won't hurt a bit...".Sky pounded on the glass,but she had no luck on breaking it.  
  
"Do you ever give up?",Sky asked with a annoying tone looking at Robotnik."You sure always try to destroy Knothole".  
  
"I destroyed Princess Sally,I can destroy Sky the hedgehog...SO I ALWAYS WIN!",Robotnik replied with a loud evil laugh.  
  
"You must feel ashamed of yourself!",Sky shouted with anger."I never met a person like you!".  
  
"Why thank you.."Robotnik replied with a sarcastic tone."No one's ever said that to me before..".  
  
The machine for the robotizser timer came on the machine."Countdown....10....9....8...".Sky curled up in a little ball,scared to know what was happening to her.  
  
"7.....6......5.....".Dr.Robotnik laughed at the site."4.....3......2.......1...".Suddenly,a blue saw striked at the glass and broke it.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Robotnik shook his thoughts off."Hmmm..I should turn up the water..hmmm...".  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N:Alright! I know,Sky's not back yet,but she will be!  
  
Sonic-:::Hugging me::: You write the best stories!  
  
Uh...sonic? You can let go of me now..  
  
Sonic-Or else?  
  
Or...or else uh...Oh what the heck,read and review! 


	13. More trouble arrivesor has it?

Chapter 13  
  
A/N:Hey everyone! This is a good chapter,probaly one of my favorites other than Sky and Sonic's kissing scene.So enjoy!Sorry I haven't updated in months,I had too many summer things on hand.  
  
Sonic dashed down as Knuckles and Tails rode the tornado.He stopped as he saw lights coming up from the labotory's cieling."I'm coming Sky..hold on".  
  
He continued to zoom down as the plane was following him to catch up.The plane stopped at the lab's entrence.Knuckles climbed down a ladder rope to Sonic,as Tails knew what his job was.  
  
"Tails is going to fly around the lab for clues,me and you try to get Sky out of here",Knuckles explained.Sonic nodded,as he pressed a button to enter the place."How'd you do that?".  
  
"Sky told me the code",Sonic replied with a cheesy smile and walked in."Whoa...what has he done with the place?".  
  
"I guess we destroyed this real good,really really good",Knuckles replied shocked of the new layout."Enough of this,we gotta save Sky and get out of here".  
  
Sonic pulled out a small computer,and typed in Sky's password."This should help us".  
  
"Does Sky give you everything?",Knuckles asked.  
  
"Maybe..",Sonic chuckled as he waited for results."Alright! I know where she is!Follow me".  
  
Sonic dashed down as Knuckles ran to a elevator.When they got up to the second floor,they saw Robotnik laughing sitting on his chair."Knuckles..quiet..".  
  
"Once Sonic gets here,Sky will be no more! Oooh! I can't wait to see his face",He chuckled as Sky looked at him.  
  
"Whatever..",Sky mumbled folding her arms.  
  
Suddenly,Robotnik put together a plug,and looked for his robots."Put her on the chair!".  
  
Sonic gasped as he seen her,being carried to the chair.He was about to move,but Knuckles stopped him.  
  
"No Sonic..that is dangerous".  
  
Sky was put on the chair,and her wrists were buckled."What are you doing!?".  
  
Robotnik didn't reply,but he did say a few words."Don't worry..".Robotnik was going to take her power,and try to make her die.Sky screamed as the light beamed on her,making her feel weak.  
  
"Stop it!",Sky screamed louder as she felt weaker."AHHH!!".Sonic got more angry,watching her suffer like that.  
  
"Knuckles,we have to stop this!",Sonic said a little loud.  
  
"Sonic! You want to get killed!?",Knuckles asked worriedly.  
  
"But Sky will get killed!".  
  
As the chair machine was done,Sky stopped screaming and fell on the floor.Sonic gasped,watching the whole thing.  
  
A robot picked her up,and put her on a different chair like a dentist."Goodbye Sky the hedgehog..".  
  
Just as Robotnik was going to place her in the robotisier...  
  
ZOOOM!!!  
  
Sonic broke the glass,as his shoes hit Robotnik in the face."It's all over robotnik!!".  
  
"Sonic!",Robotnik gasped,unbelieving what was happening."How did you get in here!?".  
  
"My little girlfriend is smart you jackass!",Sonic shouted pointing a finger at him."Do another thing to her,and you're busted!".  
  
"Release the guards!",Robotnik shouted ordering his robots as they commanded."Get that hedgehog out of my sight!".  
  
As the robots chased Sonic around,Knuckles snuck in and went up to the chair Sky was laid at.  
  
"Are you alright?",Knuckles asked holding her.Sky moaned,giving him a answer."We better get out of here,I'll take you to Tails".  
  
Meanwhile,Sonic dashed down the junkyard area."Roboooots! Can't catch me!".  
  
"Keep running!",Robotnik shouted.  
  
Sonic dashed on a board and turned upside down,and dashed back to the labatory.  
  
"After him!".  
  
Knuckles ran with Sky in his arms to the tornado,which was about to land for him."Tails!".  
  
Tails parked in down,and looked worried."Sky! Is she alright?".  
  
"Robotnik took all her power!,keep her here while I save Sonic!",Knuckles said laying her on one of the seats."Keep flying!".  
  
Tails nodded with a serious face,and watched Knuckles run to get Sonic.  
  
Knuckles saw Sonic in the lab,and ran to help him beat Robotnik."Need some help?".  
  
"Sure pal!",Sonic smiled as Knuckles ran up the villan."Go Knuckles!!!".Knuckles jumped and hit Robotnik's machine.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRG!",Robotnik yelled."WAHAHAHAH! You think that will stop me?".Suddenly,the beast that kidnapped Sky appeared coming up from the labatory ground.  
  
Sonic and Knuckles gasped,remembering the whole thing.Knuckled held up his fists,and punched it.But when he did that,he moaned in pain as it was too strong.  
  
"You okay Knux?",Sonic asked.  
  
Y-Yeah..man..that thing is made of steel!",Knuckles said breathing heavily."Come on Sonic,we gotta finish him!".  
  
Sonic looked up at the cieling,but didn't see Tails with the tornado."I need a power ring!".  
  
"Just stop him Sonic!",Knuckles yelled as he punched the robot."I'll help you!".Meanwhile,Tails looked around for Sonic,to drop a power ring.  
  
"I can't find him",Tails said."Maybe..wait! There's Knuckes!".Tails noticed Knuckles running out of the lab,looking terrified."Knuccckless! Give this to Sonic!".  
  
Knuckles looked up and caught the power ring.He looked back,and saw Sonic standing there,ready.  
  
"Here Sonic!",Knuckles yelled to him and threw him the ring."Quick fast!".In slow motion,Sonic caught the power ring,and smiled.  
  
"Thanks buddy!",He yelled back as he held the ring tight.Just as he was glowing,Sky slowly opened her eyes,weakly as she groaned.  
  
"Sonic?",She whispered.Suddenly,her mind told her that he was in trouble."I have to save him!".Tails looked at her as she opened the window.  
  
"Sky!!What are you doing!?",He asked loudly."You're hurt!".She ingored him,and fell out of the plane. **************  
  
A//N:Okay,so this maybe was short,but that's because I wanted to have a lil cliff hanger.  
  
Sonic:Now didn't I look good in this chapter?  
  
Yeah..sure..::rolls eyes:: 


	14. Running from mistakes

Chapter 14.  
  
A/N:Alright,Sky jumping out of the tornardo was pretty odd,but that's because this chapter isn't pretty.  
  
Sky fell all the way down,ingoring Tails yelling to hold onto something.She landed on a roof,and looked around.Her arm did hurt a little,as she sqenched her teeth in pain.She heard Sonic's voice yelling out jokes,and found a ladder to climb down on.  
  
"You think your so smart!",Sonic said as the robot was trying to catch him with one of his claws."Na na na na naaa!".Knuckles chuckled watching him,and had an idea.  
  
"Hey! Do the eye twitch!",Knuckles laughed as Sonic got ready."That's it!".Sonic looked at the robot in the eye,and sticked out his tounge.He made the bottom of his eye down.The robot beast tried to catch him again,but his claws clinged together.  
  
Sonic got off the spot before the robot exploded."Let's get out of here! I wanna check on Sky!"Knuckles and Sonic made it out of the building,before Robotnik could shout for more.They turned around,and saw the building explode.  
  
"Heeeey Yeah!",They both high fived.  
  
"Good work bud",Knuckles said as they shook hands."Sky would of been proud".Sonic sighed as the tornado landed down to the ground.Tails opened the windows,and stared at them.  
  
"Tails,where's Sky?",Sonic asked going up the plane."I hope you took her home!".Tails looked down,a little ashamed."Where did she go Tails?".  
  
"Uh..well...she got a little more strength..then found out where you were.Then she......",Tails paused."Got out of the plane".  
  
"WHAT?",Sonic yelled jumping up high."She's around here!? I hope she is!".Knuckles put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Calm down Sonic,she has to be",Knuckles nodded."Tails,go back to Knothole.Bring everyone as much as you can.We're gonna need the whole crew to look for her".  
  
"Right",Tails said starting up the tornado."I'm really sorry..it's just...".  
  
"I know Tails",Sonic said softly."I think she was trying to save us".Tails nodded slowly as the plane went down to get ready for lift off."Come on,we're looking".  
  
"Let's look down there",Knuckles pointed. *************************************  
  
Sky peeked in a completly dark room."Whoa..what's this?".She looked for a switch,and couldn't find one."Now if only I found a switch..".  
  
As she looked through to feel something,she turned the light on.All she saw was robots,robots everywhere."What the heck".She called out for Sonic,but all she heard was her echoe."Not here".She sighed looking around again."Where are those guys?".  
  
Suddenly,she heard robots coming along.She gasped and hide behind a wall as they passed by."Phew".  
  
Meanwhile,Tails parked the tornardo near the forrest.He ran to Big's door and knocked slightly.Finally,Big opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Why hello Tails",Big greeted friendly."What's wrong? You seem upset".Tails nodded quickly and grabbed Big's hand.  
  
"Call everybody! Sky's missing!",Tails said worriedly.  
  
"I'm sure she's no where far",Big explained as he closed his door.  
  
"No Big,she jumped out of the plane when we all went to save her! I don't know if she's still alive or not!".Big's face turned into worryness,and he quickly rushed to tell the others about the disappearence. **************  
  
Sonic and Knuckles walked down a dirty alley the Robotnik area."I hope we find her".  
  
"Aww..don't worry Sonic,Tails did see her land somewhere around here.She might be trying to find us".  
  
Sonic sighed as he looked around the dark area."I don't think she's around here,isn't there a dead end?".  
  
Knuckles walked down the corner Sonic was talking about,and looked for an entrence."You're right,Let's go".  
  
They walked down an asile again,and looked so much more."You don't think Robotnik's got her do you?".  
  
Sonic looked at Knuckles,and realized he may be right.What if Sky went to save them and got kidnapped again?  
  
"Let's go find Robotnik!",Sonic said in a deep tone and dashed down more of the sideway.Knuckles shook his head,before following him.  
  
"He's in love..",He said slowly as he walked down following him. ********************************  
  
Robotnik was searching on his machine where more of the Freedom Fight team would be."I know that hedgehog escaped somewhere".  
  
"Sire,Sonic and his friend are in this area!",One of his robots annouced to him.He came up from an elevator.  
  
"WHAT?",Robotnik yelled."Why is he still here? Hehe..his girlfriend is missing I see..well..why don't we have a look for ourselves?".He turned on the screen,as he saw Sonic and Knuckles climbed up a few junkyard cans."Awww..Sonic's wondering where she could be..isn't that depressing?".  
  
"I'll get Robotnik for this",He heard Sonic say on the screen.He chuckled as he saw them look at the labortory.  
  
"We'll just see about that Sonic",Robotnik chuckled more."Sky the hedgehog may not ever be around..". *********  
  
A/N:Okay so this was short,but hey it's gonna get better! *Sees Sonic giving her a look* What?  
  
Sonic:You forgot watching one of my episodes this weekend!  
  
Opps.. 


	15. It's gonna be bad

Chapter 15.  
  
A/N:What took me so long? Hmm well,I got caught up writing other fan fics,untill I remembered I had a sonic story to update.Plus,I was caught up with ideas till I watched the cartoon.Anyway,was this too sad?  
  
Tails rode the tornado in the sky as he looked serious.He knew everyone was behind him,and all over the forrest along the Robotnik area.  
  
He put his watch to his mouth and spoke."Sonic? Any sign of Sky around?".He couldn't get his voice,so he tried again."Sonic? Can you hear me?".Tails didn't get a reply from his old pal."Aw man..don't tell me".  
  
He flew more in the sky,searching for anything he could do.He started to become worried.Is Sky dead? Is she alright? He knew Sonic could be alright.No one could stop him!  
  
Meanwhile,Sonic was looking in the factory for his girlfriend.He couldn't find Robotnik anywhere."Man..where could she be?".He called out her name,but his voice just echoed.Sky was no where in sight.Sonic was about to give up,untill Knuckles called out his name.  
  
"Any sign of her?",He said softly.Sonic shook his head sadly,and closed his eyes."Sorry bro..we'll keep trying".Sonic kept his eyes closed for a few minutes."Even if it takes it years".Sonic opened his eyes.  
  
"I'll never give up",Sonic said holding up a fist."He'll pay for this,whatever he's done to her".Knuckles looked at him,with a little smile.  
  
"You love her don't you?",Knuckles asked as Sonic looked down again."I'm happy for you Sonic,she loves you too".  
  
"You mean loved",Sonic said slowly."I don't know if she's around Knuckles,where can she be?".  
  
"We don't know untill we find Robotnik",Knuckles sighed."We'll find out".Sonic sighed sadly as Sky's laugh ran his mind. *********************  
  
Sky was walking down the same factory,untill she heard a sound.It sounded like someone was lerking through the whole place."W-Whose there?".  
  
Nobody replied,and she shrugged.She walked down since she didn't see anything,and then heard the noise again."Whose there?".Again,no reply.As she ingored it once again,she began to hear footsteps.  
  
She decided not to bother with it,untill she felt a hand on her shoulder.She smiled,thinking it would be Sonic,but then..Robotnik?  
  
"Why hello beauitful!",Robotnik said happily."And where are you going this time of night in my factory?".Sky gulped,knowing how caught she was.  
  
Robots grabbed her arms,as she tried to get out of their grip."Haha! I wouldn't try to get out of this sweetheart!",Robotnik said taking out a locket.  
  
Sky took a look and didn't know what it was."W-w-what's that?".Robotnik smiled as he opened the necklace for Sky to see.As it was opened,it looked like a jewel.  
  
"It's your power I took from you!! Don't you see it?",Robotnik asked so proudly."Soon as Sonic knows what I've done to you,he'll be in my trap!".  
  
Sky sighed sadly wondering what was Sonic doing.Was he here? Does she know he's in trouble? "Oh Sonic..". ********************  
  
Sonic and Knuckles looked up at the tower of Robotnik's lab.The wind was blowing,since Robotnik's weather wasn't so pretty.  
  
"I'm already as I'll ever be",Sonic said angrily about Sky's disappearence."Come on".Knuckles climbed up along with Sonic to get to the entrence of the bigger lab.As Knuckles climbed,a rock fell and almost made him fall.Thankfully,he made his balance and climbed on another rock.  
  
"You alright?",Sonic said reaching for a stone.He could hear Knuckles trying to reach for each rock to climb."We're almost there".Sonic finally got to the top,and helped Knuckles up."Alright?".  
  
"Yeah,now let's rescue your girlfriend",Knuckles smiled as they ran to the door."You got the code for this one?".Sonic took out the computer from his backpack and looked at it.  
  
"Maybe I do",Sonic said pressing numbers."Sky said they were similar,they should be easy". Sonic remembered the one in one factory,so he pressed the numbers almost the same.He smiled as he pressed the buttons on the door,and it opened."I love you Sky".  
  
Knuckles's eyes wided."What did you just say?".Sonic realized what he just said. He loved Sky,Sky the hedgehog.His best friend,his girlfriend,and his team mate.  
  
"I love her Knuckles",Sonic said as the doors closed when they walked down."Now let's find her!".Sonic dashed down the building as Knuckles climbed up a pole that goes up to the cieling.  
  
Sonic stopped rushing as guards were at Robotnik's lab doors."How am I gonna get in?",He asked whispering to himself outloud.Although,he was being sarcastic."You got that right narrator".He dashed down and passed the robots before they could even look.  
  
Sonic ran though a asile of lights that could give Robotnik a warning that he was there.He happily smiled as he knew he was getting closer from the alarm he was wearing."I'm coming Sky".  
  
Meanwhile,Sky was sleeping wrapped up in a blanket in a glass tube once again.She felt weak and tired.She did feel her power was running out.Sonic took a look at a screen and seen her.He frowned as he saw her cough.  
  
Robotnik was busy making machines on the computer.He had many plans to keep Sonic away from rescuing Sky from him."It won't be too long".  
  
One of his robots came up to him."Doctor, Sonic is coming.He is closer to the door".Robotnik's eyes wided.  
  
"W-w-WHAT!?",Robotnik yelled."How did he get through my traps!".  
  
"What shall we do sir?",The robot asked curiously.Robotnik took a moment to think.  
  
"Wait for him to get here...I have another deal",Robotnik replied evily.  
  
*********************************  
  
Knuckles slid down the pole he climbed.He took a look around where he was."Hmmm...".It seemed he was stuck in a different factory of tools.  
  
He saw a door opened,and ran out of the door.He was another dark pit,with a pole.He bravely jumped and caught it.He slid down as he heard Robotnik's laugh."That's him".  
  
He looked through a glass window,and saw him.Suddenly,he then saw Sky asleep."There she is!".All of sudden, he saw Sonic dash through the glass."What the hell?".  
  
Sonic smiled as he brushed glass off his fur."Hey Robotnik,what's up?".  
  
"Sonic...just the hedgehog I was waiting for"Robotnik replied smiling evily."Come to see you're lover I see".  
  
"Not to see her dumbass,but to save her!",Sonic said holding up a fist."Now hand her over,or it's gonna be bad!".  
  
***********************************  
  
A/N:Uh oh! It's gonna be bad isn't it?  
  
Sonic:It sure is! 


End file.
